


Platz ist in der kleinsten Hütte (German poem with English translation at the bottom)

by DieAstra



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Gedicht über eine lustige Torchwood-Weihnachtsfeier.<br/>A funny poem about a weird Torchwood Christmas celebration with obstacles. An English translation can be found at the bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platz ist in der kleinsten Hütte (German poem with English translation at the bottom)

**Platz ist in der kleinsten Hütte**

_ Teil 1 – Die Planung _

Beim Frühstück sitzen Ianto, Gwen, Tosh und Jack.  
Sie haben großen Hunger und putzen alles weg.  
Üblich ist, während sie so zechen,  
dass sie dabei alles Wichtige besprechen.

Heute ist das Thema klar,  
dem Ende nähert sich das Jahr.  
Und darum, ohne lang rumzueiern –  
wo könnte man diesmal Weihnachten feiern?

„Seit ich eine Leiche bin,  
steht mir nach Feiern nicht der Sinn!“,  
sagt Owen und fängt an zu schmolln.  
Die anderen wissen nicht, was sie sagen solln.

„Und wieso schaut ihr mich nun an?  
Ich war erst im letzten Jahr dran!“,  
meint Tosh und beißt getrost  
in ihren Marmeladentoast.

Jack hebt entschuldigend die Hände,  
denn er hat ja nicht mal vier Wände.  
Im Boden nur ein dunkles Loch,  
das verstehn die andern sicher doch?

„Und wie wäre es bei Rhys und mir?“  
Doch keiner traut sich zu sagen ihr,  
dass sie im Grunde noch nie gemocht,  
was Gwen bisher so für sie gekocht.

So ruht nun die Hoffnung von jedem  
auf Ianto und seinen Küchenqualitäten.  
Jack grinst plötzlich in sich hinein,  
ihm fällt da grad was Tolles ein:

Ianto in Küchenschürze sah er noch nie,  
das ist ‘ne erotische Phantasie!  
Dagegen sollte er was machen,  
jeder braucht mal neue Sachen.

Gleich morgen wird er loslaufen  
und Ianto so ein Outfit kaufen.  
Wenn der das dann auspackt,  
sind sie beide sicher ganz schnell nackt!

*********

_Teil 2 – Die Vorbereitung_

Morgen soll die Feier sein.  
Ianto kauft reichlich Essen ein.  
Obst, Gemüse, sogar Eis,  
und Plumpudding, auf den sind alle heiß.

Der Truthahn ist schon vorgegart,  
womit er sich etwas Arbeit spart.  
Gewürze auch und viel Getränke,  
dass er auch ja an alles denke.

Zu Hause erwartet ihn das Chaos.  
Viel lieber wäre er jetzt in Laos.  
Denn Hochwasser im siebten Stock?  
Das ist für ihn ein großer Schock.

Wasserrohrbruch, alles nass,  
so macht das Feiern keinen Spaß!  
Zum Heulen ist ihm fast zumute,  
hier in seiner nassen Bude.

Doch abzusagen kommt nicht in Frage.  
Das Team jagt Weevils nachts und am Tage,  
sie sollen morgen fröhlich sein,  
bald holt der Alltag sie wieder ein.

Doch wohin nun? So kurz vor sechs  
ist es natürlich wie verhext.  
Wo immer er auch Zuflucht sucht,  
alle Kneipen sind längst ausgebucht.

Schließlich fällt ihm die Rettung ein:  
Das Tourismus-Center soll es sein!  
Und ist es vielleicht auch etwas klein,  
sie passen da schon alle rein.

Den Kartenständer räumt Ianto raus,  
gleich sieht der Raum viel größer aus.  
Weil er passt in keine Ecke,  
hängt der Baum heut von der Decke.

Das hat er mal im Kino gesehn  
Und fand es schon immer schön.  
Omas Weihnachtsschmuck macht sich gut daran,  
Ianto steckt schon mal die Kerzen an.

Die Theke wird zum Buffett,  
na, jetzt wird’s ja richtig nett!  
Und ans Fenster hinter die Gardine  
kommt die geliebte Kaffee-Maschine.

Girlanden spannt er quer durch den Raum,  
man sieht danach die Decke kaum.  
Hin und her rückt er die Leiter,  
dann macht er mit den Wänden weiter.

Rauschgoldengel müssen sein,  
für Kitsch ist er sich nicht zu fein.  
Spiegeln sich darin erst mal die Kerzen,  
öffnen sich weit alle Herzen.

Schnell in die Ecken ein paar Misteltriebe,  
Weihnachten ist schließlich das Fest der Liebe!  
Er hofft, er kann es nicht verhehlen,  
von Jack sich einen Kuss zu stehlen.

Als er sein Werk so überblickt  
Ianto am Ende zufrieden nickt.  
Sowas hat Cardiff noch nicht gesehen,  
das wird in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen!

*********

_Teil 3 – Die Feier_

Owen hat sich doch breitschlagen lassen,  
diese verrückte Feier will er nicht verpassen.  
Gwen und Tosh staunen, denn über Nacht  
hat Ianto wahre Wunder vollbracht.

Sogar aus Plüsch sitzt in der Ecke  
Myfanwy auf ihrer Decke.  
Jack ist der letzte – haben sie gedacht,  
als es an der Tür Ding-Dong macht.

Fröhlich herein die Martha tritt  
und bringt auch gleich den Mickey mit.  
Sie köpfen die Flaschen und heben die Tassen,  
heute wollen sie die Sau raus lassen.

Geschenke hat jeder mitgebracht,  
die werden reihum aufgemacht.  
Überall hört man Entzücken  
ob der wunderbaren Stücken.

Ianto freut sich, wie alle feiern,  
doch selber sitzt er wie auf Eiern.  
Er hat sich etwas ausgedacht,  
das Jack bestimmt viel Freude macht.

Der Glühwein ist Jack nicht gut bekommen,  
er sieht nun schon etwas verschwommen.  
Da klingelt’s wieder an der Tür,  
das ist ja wie am Bahnhof hier?

Wie Andy da steht vor der Tür,  
sieht Jack der Polizisten vier.  
„Man rief mich wegen zuviel Krach,  
da dachte ich, ich schau mal nach!“

Sagt Andy und schaut in die Runde.  
„Was macht ihr hier zu später Stunde?  
Euch hört man von weitem schon,  
klingt wie ‘ne Alien-Invasion.“

Man nötigt ihn, sich niederzulassen,  
Cardiff kann allein auf sich aufpassen.  
Langsam wird es richtig voll,  
doch alle finden das ganz toll.

Der Abend schreitet fröhlich voran,  
da kommt noch ein neuer Gast an.  
Gwen hatte Rhys für um zehn bestellt,  
weil ihr das Gehen auch schon schwer fällt.

Doch anstatt in sein Auto zu steigen,  
will sie ihm erst alles zeigen.  
Von Ianto bekommt er ein großes Bier,  
na da bleibt er eben ein Stündchen mit hier.

Wie könnte es auch anders sein,  
fängt es jetzt noch an zu schnein.  
Schneeflocken tanzen ihren Tanz,  
Laternen spenden Lichterglanz.

Ianto schaut zur Uhr verstohlen,  
seit Stunden sitzt er wie auf Kohlen.  
Er hatte sich Marthas Telefon ausgeborgt  
und für eine Überraschung gesorgt.

Doch die lässt nun auf sich warten,  
so langsam könnte er mal starten.  
Während alle fröhlich sind und laut,  
Jack plötzlich stumm auf den Boden schaut.

Er denkt an all die Lieben,  
die in seinem Leben auf der Strecke geblieben.  
Wenn man ewig lebt, hat man nichts zu lachen,  
man kann nur einfach das Beste draus machen.

Und in fröhlicher Runde, so wie jetzt eben  
ein paar schöne Stunden verleben,  
bevor dann am andern Tage prompt  
die nächste Katastrophe kommt.

Für einen Moment wird es ganz still,  
weil irgendwie keiner was sagen will.  
Während Ianto den Tisch abräumt,  
hebt Jack den Kopf und sagt verträumt:

„Wenn ich mich nicht täusche,  
höre ich von draußen vertraute Geräusche!“  
Die andern schaun sich amüsiert an,  
wie schnell der Jack doch rennen kann!

Dann wird alles stehen und liegen gelassen,  
denn das wollen sie doch nicht verpassen.  
Es klang wie ein Ufo, doch anstelle  
ist es eine blaue Telefon-Zelle.

Davor ein Mann, dessen Mantel im Winde weht  
und der unter Jacks Umarmung zu Boden geht.  
Tosh stupst kichernd die Gwen an,  
denn ihr gefällt der fremde Mann.

Die Haare und die Augen braun,  
so ist er sehr nett anzuschaun.  
Und lächeln kann er ungemein,  
dafür bräuchte er ‘nen Waffenschein.

„Der Doctor, der Doctor!“, wispert’s in der Runde.  
Jack bestätigt die frohe Kunde.  
Dann gibt er Ianto einen Kuss,  
damit er sonst nichts sagen muss.

Der Doctor gibt reihum jedem die Hand,  
ein paar hat er gleich wiedererkannt.  
„Die Martha, und Mickey ist auch dabei!  
Na, wie geht es denn euch zwei?“

Niemals hätte Jack gedacht,  
dass man ihm diese Freude macht.  
Ianto ist doch echt ein Schatz  
und zum Feiern haben sie jetzt Platz!

Also ziehen sie mit Essen und mit Kuchen  
hinüber, den Doctor zu besuchen.  
Nur Rhys wundert sich auf der Schwelle:  
„Äh, in diese kleine Zelle?!?

Das Tourismus-Center war doch ‘ne tolle Mugge,  
seid ihr denn jetzt komplett meschugge?“  
Doch beim Durch-die-Türe-gehen  
bleibt ihm der Mund dann offen stehen.

Denn wer hätte das gedacht,  
wie die Tapete den Raum viel größer macht!  
Innen groß und außen lütte –  
Platz ist doch in der kleinsten Hütte!

Ende

 

******

 

**There’s room even in the smallest hut**

_Part 1 – The planning_

Ianto, Gwen, Tosh and Jack at the breakfast table  
they’re very hungry and delve in.  
Usually at this time of the day,  
they talk about all kind of important things.

Today it’s only one thing:  
soon the year will be ending.  
So, without much ado –  
where to celebrate Christmas this time?

“Since I’m a corpse,  
I don’t like celebrations anymore!”  
says Owen and starts to pout.  
The others are not sure what to say.

”And why do you look at me?  
I did it last year!”  
says Tosh and takes another bite  
of her marmalade toast.

Jack also just shrugs,  
he doesn’t even have a room.  
Just a dark hole in the ground,  
surely the others understand that?

“How about Rhys and me then?”  
But nobody dares to tell her  
that they never really liked  
what Gwen has cooked for them.

So everyone puts their hopes  
onto Ianto and his kitchen talents.  
Jack starts to grin  
as he imagines something:

He never saw Ianto in an apron,  
that’s an erotical phantasy!  
He should do something about it  
everyone needs new clothes from time to time.

Tomorrow he will go  
and buy such an outfit for Ianto.  
When he’ll open the package,  
surely both of them will be naked soon!

*******

_Part 2 – The preparation_

Tomorrow the celebration shall start.  
Ianto buys lots of food.  
Fruits, vegetables, even ice-cream,  
and plumpudding, everyone likes that.

The turkey has been cooked already,  
he’ll save some work that way.  
Spices also and many drinks,  
hopefully he doesn’t forget anything.

At home chaos is waiting.  
He’d rather be in Laos at the moment.  
Floods at the seventh floor?  
That’s a real shock.

A burst waterpipe, everything’s wet,  
it will be no fun celebrating here!  
He actually wants to cry,  
here in his wet flat.

But he won’t call it off.  
The team has to catch Weevils day and night,  
they shall have a few hours of fun,  
before they have to go back to work.

But where to go? It’s almost six  
and almost jinxed.  
Wherever he wants to go  
all pubs are booked to the last place.

Then he has the solution:  
How about the tourism center?  
Maybe it’s a bit small,  
but surely they’ll all fit in there.

He takes out the postcard stand,  
immediately the room looks bigger than before.  
Because there’s no room for the Christmas tree,  
it’s hanging from the ceiling actually.

He’d seen that in the cinema once  
and always liked it.  
Grandmother’s decorations look very good,  
Ianto lightens the candles.

The counter becomes the buffet,  
it’s actually looking nice!  
And at the window, behind the curtain  
he puts the coffee machine.

Garlands everywhere in the room,  
you can’t actually see the ceiling anymore.  
Up and down Ianto goes on the ladder  
then he continues with the walls.

Golden angels look very nice,  
it’s a bit kitschy but who cares.  
Once the candles are glowing,  
all hearts will open wide.

Finally some mistle toe into the corners  
At Christmas love needs to be celebrated!  
He hopes, he can’t deny it,  
to get a kiss from Jack.

Finally he looks over his work  
and nods satisfied.  
Cardiff won’t know what hit them,  
this celebration will become history!

 

*********

_Part 3 – The celebration_

Owen has come after all,  
he does not want to miss this weird celebration.  
Gwen and Tosh are astonished because overnight  
Ianto has done wonders to the place.

There is even a stuffed  
Myfanwy sitting in the corner.  
Jack is last – they thought,  
when the gong at the door goes ding-dong.

In comes Martha  
and she also has Mickey with her.  
They open the bottles and raise the glasses,  
today they just want to have fun.

Everyone brought gifts,  
which get to be opened now.  
Everywhere you hear delight  
because of those wonderful things.

Ianto is happy that everything goes well,  
but himself he is not at ease.  
He has thought of something  
which surely will please Jack very much.

Jack had too many egg-noggs,  
he starts to see double and triple.  
Again the door bell rings.  
Who is it this time?

As Andy is standing in front of the door,  
Jack actually sees four police men.  
“Someone called me because of loud noise,  
so I came to have a look!”

Says Andy and looks around.  
“What are you doing here that late at night?  
I heard you from far away already,  
it sounds like an alien invasion!”

They coerce him to sit down.  
Cardiff can look after itself.  
Slowly the room gets fuller,  
but everyone actually likes it.

Later this evening,  
another guest arrives.  
Gwen told Rhys to get her at ten  
because she also can’t walk straight anymore.

But before she gets into his car,  
she wants to show him everything first.  
Ianto gives him a big beer,  
ah well, surely he can stay for an hour.

It couldn’t actually be nicer,  
now it starts to snow.  
Snowflakes are dancing in the air,  
street lamps shine brightly.

Ianto looks at the clock desperatedly,  
for hours he has been squirming.  
He’d borrowed Martha’s telephone  
and arranged a surprise.

But the surprise hasn’t arrived yet,  
he really should have come by now.  
While everyone is merry and loud,  
Jack suddenly looks down quietly.

He thinks about all the loved ones  
he already has lost in his life.  
Living forever is actually no fun,  
you only can make the best of it.

And spend time with friends, like right now  
for a few nice hours,  
before the next day  
another disaster strikes.

For a moment it’s very quiet.  
Nobody wants to say anything.  
While Ianto is putting the dishes away,  
Jack suddenly looks up and say dreamingly:

“If I am not mistaken,  
I hear a familiar sound outside!”  
The others look at each other amused.  
How fast Jack is running!

Then they leave everything  
because they don’t want to miss that.  
It sounded like an UFO but instead  
it was a blue telephone box.

In front a man whose coat blows in the wind  
and who is tackled by Jack in a hug now.  
Tosh giggles and nudges Gwen,  
she likes this foreign man.

Brown hair, brown eyes,  
he looks very good.  
And for his smile  
he actually needs a license!

”The Doctor, the Doctor!” everyone wispers.  
Jack confirms it.  
Then he gives Ianto a kiss  
so he doesn’t need to say anything.

The Doctor shakes all their hands,  
some he recognizes immediately.  
“Martha, and also Mickey!  
How are you?”

Jack never would have guessed  
to get such a nice gift.  
Ianto is the best  
and now they have space for celebrating!

So they take all their food  
and go to the Doctor’s place.  
Only Rhys wonders before the door:  
“Into this little box?!?

I actually liked the tourism center.  
What has gotten into you all?  
But once he steps through the door,  
his chin drops.

Who would’ve thought  
how big it’s inside!  
Inside big and outside small –  
there’s room even in the smallest hut!

 

The End


End file.
